


A Blasted Pony

by MishaAnya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAnya/pseuds/MishaAnya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration of the time the pony ended up in the river and both Fili and Kili nearly drowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blasted Pony

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before as Tolkien left much to work with. Please let me know what you think. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

To say the company was miserable would be a complete understatement. Despite setting camp under some dense trees that offered protection from the rain, they were still soaked to the bone. No luck they had in trying to light a fire and thus had to sit in the wind whilst wet. Their spirits were low, and tempers were short.

Fili and Kili sat away from the group, one eye on the ponies. They paid little mind to the rain and the grumbling of their companions. The young seem it easier to find pleasure in the dark, or rather not let the dark dampen their brightness. The rain was steady, but not heavy. No lightning struck and no thunder cracked.  


So when Kili’s pony spooked, it caught the whole company from surprise. It reared before bolting from the camp. Kili swore as he and Fili took off after the beast. It was never far in front of them, but they could hear running water nearby. No doubt a river heavy and strong from the day of rain.  


The pony neared the bank, the river a short drop below and kept baying and rearing. Fili made for the reins and missed, forcing the spooked animal closer to the edge. In a last effort, Kili jumped at the animal and swung on to it’s back.  


“Curse you, Kili!” Fili yelled into the wind as the pony once again reared. This time, it stumbled. Kili felt himself and the pony sliding off the bank’s edge.  


The whole company burst from the trees in time to see Kili and the pony laden with most of their food fall into the rushing river below. “Kili!”  


Fili ran to edge, and before Thorin or anyone could stop him, dove into the river after his younger brother. The water felt like ice to Fili. He was never fond of being submerged in water. Dwarves were built for mines and stone. He burst to the surface gasping for breath, searching for any sign of his little brother.  


He saw a flash of brown hair and started to swim. The current had dragged Kili to the far side of the river, near a collection of rocks. Each stroke was a battle against the current. Above him, Fili could hear the company calling out his name and Kili’s. Finally, he reached the brown hair bobbing in the river. He turned his brother’s head up but in the river, he could not tell if the younger dwarf still breathed. Fili sent a silent prayer to Mahal for his brother’s safety and started for the shore. Someone had pulled the blasted pony out of the water.  


He was now in the middle of river. Fili struggled to keep his head above water here. Each time he started to sink, he pushed Kili above him. Finally, he saw Thorin yelling and pointing a little downstream. There was a broken tree that dangled over the river. The company was already heading for it. If Fili could get Kili there, they could be lifted out.  


Fili started pushing Kili downstream. It was slow work. Kili’s head lolled helplessly, dipping underwater unless Fili was there to prop it up again. Finally, they neared the fallen tree. Dwalin and Nori were waiting for the brothers to hoist them out of the water.  


Fili’s strength was spent from carrying his brother in the water and the river’s current was gaining. He was water logged. His arms felt like lead as he tried to paddle. His feet struggled. There was nothing to offer him friction, and his clothes were dragging him down. He was fighting a losing battle. He struggled to lift Kili enough to the grasping arms.  


Dwalin and Nori carried the wet body of Kili to shore. Thorin kept his eye on the water. Fili was never one to be far behind his brother. From the shore, Thorin could see Fili struggling. He could see the exhaustion in his nephew’s body as he battled nature’s driving force. Two more of the company were sent out to help the eldest, who was losing his strength fast.  


The first thing to stop moving was Fili’s legs. Try as he might, they would not carry him any longer. He started to float further downstream, away from the company trying to reach for him. His arms flailed as he tried regain control, but his body was no longer listening to him. At last, the current became too strong. Fili felt himself become at the mercy of the river and shortly thereafter, the river slammed his exhausted body into the rocks of the rapids, and he knew no more.

When Fili came to, his head throbbed mercilessly. He took in a breath and immediately wished he hadn’t. His lungs burned in agony forcing him to crumble on himself which only ignited the fire in all his muscles. The sound that was elicited from his mouth sounded less than human, much less dwarfish, and he regretted the cry as his throat had not escaped harm.  


Thorin was at his side with cool water to ease his throat. Fili sipped it gratefully. The other dwarves had finally managed to get a fire going and the rain had subsided. The last rays of sunlight were dipping behind the horizon. The memories of the afternoon came flooding back. “Kili?” his voice sounded like a hoarse remnant of his own.  


“He’s in better shape than you.”  


Fili nodded and grimaced. Thorin continued. “The current took you. You have luck with you that you weren’t lost. Dwalin managed to grasp you before the river took you further.”  


Fili watched his uncle closely. His uncle was well known for his long windedness and though Fili would willingly lay down his life for the Dwarf, he did not particularly enjoy being on the receiving ends of the lectures. He suddenly felt guilt. In trying to save Kili, he had put his own life at risk, and Dwalin’s as well when he passed out. Thorin looked his nephew square in the eye. “If your behavior is so rash on this quest again, I will send you and your brother back. You will not accompany us further. You will stay behind and join us with the rest of our kin after the mountain is reclaimed.”  


“Uncle, I-”  


“You are the heir!” Thorin growled. “You are next in line. You will one day be king and you must remember your lineage.”  


“Kili-”  


“Over food and a pony! Mahal give me patience. I’ve spoken with Kili already. You should have waited Fili! We were right behind you but you two decided to corner the beast on a shallow cliff!” Thorin took a breath.  


Fili felt himself shrink. Thorin had always been two people to him, his king and his uncle. He would fight and die for both versions of Thorin. But only one could make him feel like a small child. He looked at Thorin. His uncle looked tired, but it was more than the walking and rain. It was the type of exhaustion that comes from the inside. Fili suddenly felt ashamed of his actions.  


“I’m sorry, Uncle.” Thorin waited and Fili continued. “Thorin, you raised me, raised us on the importance of kin, of family. If you think I would not endanger my life to save Kili’s-”  


“I could have lost both of you today.” It was so soft, that Fili almost missed it. “You are my sister’s sons. I did not give you leave to join this quest so that I may see your lives end on it.”  


Fili nodded quietly. He knew better than to argue. Thorin sighed. “Rest well. We leave at first light.”  


Thorin made his leave, and Kili replaced his presence by Fili’s side. “You look terrible,” Kili said.  


Fili grinned at his younger brother. He’d get him back for the remark tomorrow, when he could better use the muscles that currently ached all over. Kili slid next to his big brother, careful not to touch the older dwarf for fear of injuring him further.  


Thorin glanced at the young dwarves from across the fire, relieved at seeing his nephews side by side once more. Kili had been crazed with worry when Dwalin brought a near dead Fili on to the shore. The elder brother had stopped breathing. Kili was frantic as he tried to find a pulse where there was none. Thorin had had to hold the younger dwarf back as Balin and Oin and spent precious minutes trying to revive Fili. When Fili’s body finally expelled the water in his lungs and took a shaky breath, Kili collapsed in relief against his uncle.  


The day’s events did not surprise him. Thorin knew as soon as Kili had fallen, that Fili would follow into the river. Where one went, the other followed every time. As children, their mother would often tuck them into separate beds only to find them in the same one when she returned to check on them, there they were together.  


No matter what dangers followed them throughout their life, the brothers weathered them together. When Thorin looked at them again, they were both asleep with Kili’s arm draped protectively over Fili’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated! Please and thank you!


End file.
